Fresh Air
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Rosette has lived in the castle for quite sometime and only now did Prince Eric notice her. But what brought them together was not what she wished for. How will Ariel change not only Eric's life but Rosette's as well?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fresh Air

The wind blew the brown hair around Rosette's face. She tucked it behind her ear and shifted her shawl higher on her shoulders as she made her way back from the morning market place. He father worked in the palace as the chef, he was a bit…different, but he was her father and she loved him just the same. Her job was to fetch ingredients for him since he cooked all the time and didn't have time to go out.

She worried about her father. He was always by himself and the only company he had were dead sea creatures. She would stay with him in the kitchen as long as she could but she also helped around the palace with a few things like setting the table and making beds.

"Good morning father," she said as she placed her basket on the counter and started putting the ingredients away.

"Daughter, 'ow are you?" he asked through his thick French accent.

"Fine father, but I fear there was a storm last night, do you think the prince is all right?"

"I'm sure 'e iz fine," he said cutting some fresh bread, "you need to stop worrying about 'im. I know you like 'im, but I do not want you to get your hopes up. 'e is a prince, he must marry a princess."

"I know, father, it's not like he's ever noticed me before. I blend into the wall," she sighed.

"You do not-" he started before Carlotta ran in.

"Oh, child there you are. Prince Eric just washed up on shore safe but he needs looking after for the day. I am putting you in charge," she said grabbing Rosette and dragging her out of the kitchen. They quickly made their way to the Prince's room where he was laying in bed on the verge of sleeping and looked towards the new people in his room.

"They were caught in the storm last night?" asked Rosette quietly.

"Yes, he went to save his dog," she said and pointed to the fluffy dog that was sleeping at the end of the bed, "and everyone thought he drowned when the crew came back safe. Please just watch him, make sure he doesn't leave that bed, No matter what." Rosette nodded and the maid left.

This was probably the one thing Rosette dreamed about ever since she met the prince when she was ten. Not him being sick, but her being able to be alone with him, and for a whole day? That just makes it better.

She carefully made her way over to the prince who turned to look at her. She gave a weak smile and put and hand to his forehead. She then carefully grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water that was next to the bed and put it on his forehead.

"You look familiar," he said. She knew he didn't know who she was.

"I am no one, sir," she said quietly.

"No, you are someone. Please, call me Eric," he said shifting to sit up.

"Yes, er, Eric," she said moving to help him sit up.

"Wait, aren't you the chef's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes," she said slightly shocked he knew that. Sure she lived in the palace for the past seven years, but she did tend to blend into the background.

"I remember, you were always the one to bring out my birthday cake, and you'd always get the second piece," he said smiling at the memory. This prince just kept amazing Rosette even more.

"Yes," she said shifting on her feet.

"And you were always near when I was sick," he added. She just nodded her head this time. He was looking at her so she knew he saw it. "I guess you were always there to help me, huh?" Again, she nodded. "Do you think you can help me now?"

"Do you need more pillows?" she asked giving him her full attention.

"No, I have plenty, I need help finding someone," he said.

"Did one of the crew not come back?" she asked worried now.

"No. I'm looking for the girl that saved me," he said. The expression on his face told her all she needed to know. He was in love with this girl.

"Well, do you know how many girls there are around here? Can you narrow it down?" she said after a while. She had already accepted that there was no chance for her, but she had to think about really helping him find this girl he was so enamoured with.

"Well her hair… was red, I think."

"You think?"

"And her eyes…oh I can't remember that well. I was still out of it when I saw her," he said putting his head in his hands, frustrated.

"What can you remember?"

"Her voice," he said sitting up at the realization, "I can hear it like it is in the room right now. I hear it as I sleep. It just keeps haunting me."

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't help me any further."

"Oh, right. Is there any way you think you can help me?"

"I could try," she said shifting on her feet.

"Great!" he shouted jumping out of bed and heading over to his wardrobe.

"Wait!" Rosette shouted and he paused and turned to face her, "I have orders you have to stay in bed."

"What?" he asked laughing and going back to pulling some clothes out.

"I was told you have to stay in bed today. So tomorrow you'll have to look for her," she said walking over to him and taking the shirt out of his hand.

"But if I wait a whole day she could get away. No, we have to start looking today," he said taking his shirt from her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I always follow my instructions, and that means you will be staying in your bed today," she said taking his shirt and folding it and putting it into his wardrobe.

"Okay, let's make a deal, huh?" he asked looking her in the eye. Rosette crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I doubt it will make me change my mind, but go ahead and try," she said.

"I'll take you with me, and if you feel I am not looking well then we will come right back."

"And what happens when everyone notices you aren't here. It's my head on the line here."

"Say I kidnapped you."

Rosette laughed at that. "Really? Why should they believe _you_ would kidnap _me_? I mean, you're the prince and I'm just the help? It's absurd and no one will believe it."

"Why wouldn't I want to kidnap you?"

"Excuse me?" Rosette was taken aback by his question.

"I mean you're pretty and smart and a hard worker," he said shrugging and grabbing his shirt from out of the wardrobe.

"But that doesn't explain why you of all people would want to kidnap me."

"Look, you already promised you'd help me, and I'm dead set on going out and looking for this girl," he said as he threw off his night shirt and pulled his clean shirt over his head then turned to her, "now you can stay here and get in trouble because I'm gone, or you can come along and I will take the blame for everything. So what will it be?"

"You leave me no choice," she said and he smiled, "I'll have to tell your head maid that you wish to leave your bed and she'll probably tie you to the bed. It will be awfully uncomfortable," she said turning and heading to the door.

"Whoa! Hold it!" shouted Eric as he ran in front of the door and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "okay, what do you want?"

"I say, prince, are you trying to bribe me?" she asked smirking liking where this was going.

"Yes I am. You see, you are a tricky girl and I have to resort to bribes in order to get you to cooperate."

"You could just order me; you are the prince after all."

"No, I've never ordered you around before; I'm not going to start now. I like you Rosette, I want to respect you."

"You know my name?"

"I've heard your father yell it a few times before. I assumed that was you."

"Oh," she said looking down and shifting on her feet.

"So what will it take to get you to come with me and not tell anyone else about our plans?"

"Anything?" she asked shyly and looked up at him.

"Well within reason."

"Fine, when you marry this girl, can I have the second piece of cake on your wedding?" Eric burst into laughter at that.

"That's it? You don't want like a pearl necklace, or money, or a better room in the palace? You want the second piece of cake at my wedding?"

Rosette sighed, she would love the first piece of cake, but that wasn't going to happen because the prince was clearly set on finding and marrying this mystery girl. She couldn't tell him her true wish so she gave him something else. "Yes," was the simple reply.

"Done, now I want you to go keep a look out while I finish changing and then we'll head into town," he said and guided her through the door.

"How do I know you won't just escape once I am out of the room?" she asked right before opening the door.

"Count to ten then come in, I should finish changing by then," he said. She nodded and stood outside the door and he quickly made his way back inside and changed.

Rosette stood outside and started counting to ten while her mind went off on a different tangent. She was about to spend the entire day with Prince Eric, and not the way she initially thought with him in bed. The were going to go to town together, granted they were looking for his potentially future wife, but she wasn't going to let that get her down. He couldn't even remember what she looked like.

Maybe spending time with her, he'll fall in love with her and realize this other girl isn't worth it. Rosette almost burst out laughing at the absurd idea. She's been around for seven years and only now was the first time he actually said her name and acknowledged her presence to her. Still she couldn't help but think how much she would love to be with him-

"Hey, it's been longer than ten seconds," said Eric opening the door and looking at her. She jumped and turned to him, "sorry for scaring you. You aren't getting cold feet are you?"

"You bribed me into this, I'm actually getting something out of this remember," she said walking back into his room and silently closing the door. "Now how are we getting out of here?"

**A/n:** So this is my new Little Mermaid story. I just finished writing it and hope you will all enjoy it. If you want to know what Disney stories I have planned next keep a lookout on my profile page, I tend to update it like a blog on what I am working on.

Thank you so much for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Follow me," he said and walked out over to his balcony. She followed him and looked down at the palace rooftop below.

"You're crazy, I can't get down there," she said stepping back away from the ledge as he sat on the railing and swung his legs over.

"With my help, you'll be fine," he said holding his hand out to her. She just looked at his hand, "come on." She took a deep breath before taking his hand and swinging her legs to the other side of the railing as well.

"You go first, I'll follow," she said. He nodded and jumped down the short distance to the rooftop below. He reached up and she jumped as well. She almost lost her footing but Eric had a firm grip on her waist and steadied her.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and they quickly made their way down to the ground. They snuck out of the palace grounds and soon were a safe distance to move into a walk.

It was an awkward silence between the two, both were lost in their own thoughts, but Eric was too happy to notice the way Rosette kept looking at him. He had his mind on one thing only and that was finding that girl. Soon they were in town and he would look at every passing woman, almost like he had a twitch or something. They had made it to the edge of the town and Eric was still looking around frantically.

"Okay, you really need to calm down. You're beginning to worry the townspeople, and me," she said putting a hand on his shoulder and turned to her as they stopped walking.

"You're right. I don't need my people thinking I'm crazy before I rule," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't see her, did you?"

"May I remind you, we don't know what she looks like. Are you sure it was a girl and not just an effeminate male?" she asked smiling. He smiled and shoved her with his elbow.

"I'm sure it's a girl, and I'll know her when I see her," he said determined.

"How about we make our way back through town and this time we go slower, and I know a few places on the outskirts of town where we can look," she said turning back towards the way they came.

"Good idea," he said, "let's go." He offered his arm to her and she looked up at him.

"Sorry, prince but don't you think that if I took your arm it would confuse people and possibly her?" she hesitantly asked. She would have loved to have taken his arm, but she wasn't selfish.

"You're right. See, I told you were smart," he said and started to head back towards town. Rosette just mentally cursed at herself and followed behind him. He also said she was pretty but she didn't believe that, she was just a smart, hard worker who would never have a chance with the prince.

They made their way through town, not just looking but taking in the sights. Eric bought them some sandwiches for lunch which they ate in a small park nearby. It was getting towards the end of the day and they had looked all over. Rosette had fun and was sad it was coming to an end. It almost seemed that they were on a date; she just hoped that maybe he had gotten to like her more.

"Well is there anywhere else we haven't looked?" he asked.

"Um, actually yes, just one place. It's by the lake," she said. He nodded and they headed over to the lake. There was a single house there. They were in charge of renting row boats to go out on the lake, but it was closed now and the family was inside and smoke was rising from the chimney.

"The last place. The things are you are looking for are always in the last place you look!" said Eric getting excited and they quickly made their way to the house. Eric knocked and soon it was opened by an elderly man.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hi, we were just looking for a young girl," said Eric," she's has a really lovely singing voice, and I think she has red hair."

"Sorry, the only young lady here is my granddaughter," said the man and indicating the young girl colouring at the table inside.

"Oh, okay," said Eric.

"But it seems you've already got yourself a girl. I feel horrible you made your way all the way out here for nothing, how about you take a boat out," he said.

"Oh, no it's okay," said Rosette but Eric cut her off.

"Thanks, we will," he said and grabbed her arm and made their way over to the dock. Eric untied the boat and got in then waited for Rosette.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to the palace?" she asked.

"Come on, get in the boat, it will be the perfect end to this," he said. She sighed and carefully got in the boat. Eric started to paddle the boat into the middle of the lake.

"I'd just like to say thanks for coming with me," he said as he stopped rowing and leaned towards her.

"But we didn't find your girl," said Rosette staring at him.

"Forget her for now. I really appreciate you doing this for me, and all for, the second piece of cake at my wedding," he said laughing. Rosette just remained silent and looked around her at the lake.

"You don't have to worry, you know," he said after a while of him staring at her and her looking everywhere but at him. However, when he talked her eyes landed on him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"About when we get back to the palace, you won't get in trouble," he said.

"Oh, no I'm not worried. I've gotten in trouble before," she said.

"Really? Like what?"

"Do you remember last week during dinner when it was entirely made up of huge whole fish?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was you? It was hilarious when everyone started eating with disturbed faces on," he said.

"I was getting back at my father for putting a lobster in my bed," she said.

"He put a lobster in your bed?" he asked shocked.

"We have this sort of on going war of practical jokes. But since the last thing I did jeopardized his job we had to stop."

"But was it a live lobster? Are you okay? It didn't pinch you or anything?"

"Oh, it was live, but no I noticed it before it got me," she said.

"That's good," he said and smiled. She gave a sheepish smile and couldn't help but notice his hair had fallen into his eyes. She reached up and brushed it off to the side.

"You might need a hair cut soon," she said. He grabbed her hand before she pulled it away.

"Maybe you can do it," he said softly.

"Sure," she whispered. He leaned in closer until his lips met hers and she gasped and pulled away. Both of them were shocked and had wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I thought you liked that other girl," she said.

"I did- I mean, I do. But, it's just. I don't know, I'm so sorry I don't know what happened. Please don't read anything into that," he said.

"Maybe we should go now," said Rosette looking at her lap. Eric said nothing and rowed the boat back to shore. He thanked the old man and they made their way back to the palace.

They entered and soon they were bombarded with questions. Eric answered everything and while he was calming everyone down she made her escape to her room. She locked the door and just sat on her bed and tried to forget everything that had just happened.

"Rosette?" came a voice from the other side of the door. It was her father. She opened the door and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You look upset. Did the Prince do something?" he asked.

"I'm fine, father, it's been a long day and I would really like to sleep," she said.

"Oh, well good night then," he said and gave her a smile before closing the door and leaving.

Rosette sighed and got changed into her nightgown. She crawled into bed and tried to sleep but nothing was working. It was when her stomach grumbled that she noticed that she didn't have dinner. Hoping that a full stomach would help her sleep, she made her way to the kitchen but was shocked to see someone else already up there.

"Prince?" she asked turning the lantern in the kitchen up higher. He jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Rosette, sorry, I was hungry and they said your father was done for the day," he said putting an apple back on the pile.

"It's your kitchen," she said going over to the cooler and looking inside for something, "sit down, I'll make us something."

"Thanks," he said sitting down in the chair and watching her as she pulled out some vegetables and started making a salad and roasting some potatoes.

"So you know how to cook?" he asked looking around the slightly messy kitchen.

"Yes, my father's the chef. I would stay in here constantly and watch him. Picked up a few things," she said turning the potatoes over.

"You must be a good chef then. Louis is pretty good," he said.

"Pretty decent," she said plating the salad and potatoes and bringing them over to the table and they dug into the food.

"I'd say more than pretty decent, this is fantastic," he said after taking a few bites.

"Thanks," she said and they continued eating. Once they finished she put the dishes in the sink and was about to leave when Eric stopped her.

"Can…can we talk. About what happened on the boat?" he asked. Rosette sighed and turned to face him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"No, I don't want to forget about it," he said.

"How can you not want to forget about it? You are searching for your future wife and in the middle of it you kiss your help? Unless you are beginning to stop searching for this girl and marry me, I think the only thing we can do is forget about it," she said, "good night, prince."

Eric slammed his fist on the table and groaned. He was confused. He really liked Rosette a lot, but this other girl…he just knew she was the one he wanted to marry. He had to keep searching, and leave Rosette out of it because things could only become more complicated between them. He sighed and left to go to bed after turning the lantern off in the kitchen.

**A/n:** Thank you all for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

-Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day Rosette was cleaning the dining room when Carlotta came in a flush.

"Oh, chid, there you are Rosette," she said putting a hand to chest to calm her beating heart.

"You were the one who told me to clean the dining room," she said laughing.

"Hush. Eric found a girl on the beach, washed up in a shipwreck," she said excited. Rosette felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Okay?" asked Rosette confused.

"Well he brought her home like a little lost puppy and she'll be staying with us for a while. Can you go fetch a dress for her? One that will suit for dinner?" she asked. Rosette looked around the half cleaned dining room.

"The dining room?" she asked confused.

"I'll get someone else to clean it. You are the girl's size so go find a dress that will fit," she said. Rosette sighed and made her way to the upstairs bedrooms. One was a guest room where they store some dresses. She looked in the wardrobe and the only dress that would fit her was a pink one so she brought that down to the baths and handed it to Carlotta.

"Thanks dear, now can you go check on your father?" Rosette sighed; she was beginning to feel this lady was purposely making her run around the entire palace.

"Father?" she asked knocking on the door. She looked around and saw the kitchen was getting really messy. That meant he was trying new recipes out.

"Ah, Rosette did you hear about the new girl?" he asked.

"Yes, I was sent to check on you," she said.

"I'm fine, so is the food," he said, "well it was before I started boiling it." He laughed at his joke. Rosette looked at the pot nearby that had an octopus sticking out of it.

"Right, well I'm going to go now," she said and left the kitchen. She decided to head back to the dining room and help whoever it was finish cleaning it before dinner began.

There was no one in there; Carlotta probably forgot to tell anyone to come. She went back to cleaning and was setting the table when someone walked in.

"Not done yet?" came the voice of the elderly man who annoyed Rosette so much.

"No, sir. Just finishing up, though," she said. She was placing the forks down when Eric walked in. Rosette glanced at him before leaving the dining room. On her way out she saw Carlotta walking down with the shipwrecked girl. She had red hair. Rosette froze and stared. Could this be her? Is this why Eric brought her to the palace?

"Come on dear, dinner will be served soon," said Carlotta. They both caught sight of Rosette and the girl stared confused.

"Rosette, this is the girl Eric found," Carlotta explained. Rosette nodded, "she'll be taking care of you the rest of your stay. If you need anything go to her, okay?" she asked looking at both of them. The girl nodded.

"Yes, m'am," said Rosette before walking back down the hall and putting her cleaning materials away.

It was after dinner. She heard her father had gotten into some deep trouble, he mentioned something about a devil crab. She was heading down to the dining room to fetch her new responsibility and show her to her room and help her get ready for bed.

The girl followed her and when Rosette opened the room where this new girl would be staying her eyes went wide and she looked around in awe.

"This will be your room. This is your wardrobe, you can wear any of the clothes in here," said Rosette taking a night gown out of the wardrobe and putting it on the bed. The girl walked over and looked out the window to the ocean.

"You can't talk, can you?" asked Rosette after a while of observing her. She turned to face her and looked down and nodded her head.

"Oh, well if you ever have trouble with anything, get me and I can help, I'm pretty good at charades," she said, "do you need anything else?" The girl looked around then shook her head.

"Well, good night," she said and went back to her room. As she was about to walk in she was stopped by Carlotta.

"Tomorrow Eric will be taking the girl out to see the kingdom so in the morning you will need to get her ready, then in the evening get her ready for bed again. Other then that you will have the day off," she said. Rosette nodded and headed into her room. She took her shoes off and sighed as she sunk down onto her bed ready to be done for the night.

A knock came on her door. She groaned and called out, "Come in," she didn't want to get back up. To her surprise the prince came in through her door and he looked around her room before fixing his eyes on her.

"It took me a while to find your room. I don't think I've ever been over here before," he said making his way over to her, "can I sit?" She nodded and he sat next to her on her bed.

"I thought everyone shared rooms, why don't you have a roommate?" he asked.

"Odd number of girls, I was the last one here so I got my own room," she explained.

"Oh, well it's a …" he glanced around the room, "nice room." Rosette laughed.

"Right, nice," she said rolling her eyes. If you could sum up her room in one word it would be 'brown'. Everything was wood and she had brown sheets and brown curtains, literally everything was one colour.

"Is there a reason why you were trying to find me?" she asked looking up at him and he turned his attention to her.

"Yes, I wanted to ask what you thought of the girl I found on the beach," he said.

"Why would I have an opinion on her?"

"Well aren't you in charge of her?"

"Yes, but it's just another job."

"Can I please just get what you feel about her, no questions about it? I really want to know what you think."

"Okay she's pretty, not beautiful, just pretty, and she seems to be lacking something in her head," she said honestly.

"Yeah, I got that as well, except the first part, I thought she was beautiful at dinner today," he said, "but you picked the dress out so some credit goes to you."

"Right, but this isn't the girl you've been looking for. This girl is a mute," she said.

"I know, but I felt like I've met her before," he admitted.

"Maybe you have when you were younger," she suggested.

"Maybe. So I was going to go out and play with Max now, would you like to come?" he asked.

"Oh, no thanks, my feet are killing me," she said shaking her head and looking down at her feet.

"Okay, I will see you later," he said getting up.

"Night," she said.

"Night," he said as he closed the door and left. Rosette laid down on her back and sighed at the feeling of finally being able to relax.

"What girl is going to show up tomorrow?" she groaned and then changed and went to bed.

The next morning, bright and early, Rosette was in the new girl's room helping her decide what to wear. The girl had gone through everything in the wardrobe and couldn't decide what to wear. Rosette sighed and grabbed a random dress.

"Wear this," she said shoving the dress into the girl's hands. The girl looked it over before smiling and stripping her nightgown. Rosette helped her tie the dress up before sitting her down at the vanity and picking up her brush. The girl made a surprised look on her face as she started brushing her hair.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Rosette asked, noticing her reaction. The girl shook her head then pointed at the fork on the vanity. "That's a fork…it's an eating utensil," said Rosette confused and going back to brushing her hair. The girl made an understanding face and sat there patiently while Rosette tied a big blue bow in the back of her head then placing the brush down and walking over to the wardrobe to get shoes for the girl.

She carefully put them on her feet and then led the girl out of the room and down the stairs to the foyer where Eric was waiting. He saw them come down and smiled.

"You look great," said Eric taking the girl's hand, "thanks, Rosette." Rosette nodded before leaving and taking her well deserved time off.

After taking a nap she made her way to the beach to swim. Not everyone knew how to swim but she observed a few people do it and picked it up pretty naturally. She shed her out layers of clothes before getting on top of a rock nearby and jumping gracefully into the water.

She swam around for a while before heading back to the beach. She was soaking in a little sun she could before she heard a bark and a large tongue lick the side of her face. She smiled and sat up as Max happily jumped around her.

"I know, Eric isn't around to play with you, come on," she said getting up and throwing her clothes back on. She grabbed a stick and threw it for him. He barked and chased it down before brining it back. She did that pretty much for the rest of the day before Grimsby came by and told her the Prince and the girl had returned. She nodded and walked back into the house with Max leading the way.

They entered into the foyer and Rosette couldn't help but laugh a bit at the state the two of them were in. They were both sopping wet and dripping onto the floor. Grimsby raised an eyebrow but didn't ask and Rosette rushed Max along before walking over to the girl.

"I think you'd better come with me," she said, "you both smell like pond scum."

"Yeah, we fell in the lake," Eric said sheepishly.

"Oh, right, well, I suggest a bath," she said smiling and trying not to laugh, "come on." The girl started walking when Eric stopped Rosette.

"By the way, I found out her name is Ariel," he said.

"Thanks, now I can stop calling her 'hey you'," she said. He laughed and motioned for her to go. Rosette caught up to Ariel and drew a bath for her while she fetched her nightgown.

Rosette helped Arieli with her bath and tried to figure out what they had done on their day out.

"So you got a tour of the kingdom?" she asked as she washed Ariel's hair. She nodded and blew some bubbles. _How old is this girl? She's never seen bubbles before?_ "Did he take you through town?" Ariel nodded. "Then to the lake. Did you take a row boat out?" She nodded again. Rosette was beginning to realize Eric took Ariel to do all the things she had just taken Eric to do.

"Romantic boat ride in the middle of the lake. No one else around. I bet he kissed you," Rosette said seeing if it was exactly like her time with Eric. Ariel tensed up then became sullen. "He didn't?" she asked. Ariel shook her head and turned to look at Rosette. "What?" she asked confused as to why she was looking at her that way.

Ariel shook her head and returned to playing with the bubbles. Rosette just shook the look off and finished cleaning her. Once done, she gave her a towel and she changed into her nightgown. Rosette led Ariel back to her room and wished her 'good night' before heading towards her room. She was just about to go in when she was stopped by Carlotta, once again.

"Do you think you can clean the foyer?" she asked. Rosette nodded and made her way to the foyer with some cleaning materials. She started mopping up the puddle of water on the ground and when the front door suddenly opened and Eric came in with a brunette on his arm. Grimsby came down the stair case and over to Eric.

"Eric, who is this?" asked Grimsby walking over. Rosette stopped working and watched as Eric and the new girl walked over to him.

"This is the one I have been looking for," he said turning to her, "she's the one that saved me."

"My dear, congratulations," said Grimsby taking her hand. She smiled and looked up at Eric.

"We wish to be married tomorrow. Tell everyone to get the boat ready and someone tell Louis to prepare a feast for tomorrow," said Eric monotonously. Rosette took note of his tone and could tell something was off.

"Of course. You, girl, show this beautiful young bride-to-be to one of our guests rooms and make sure she has everything she needs," said Grimsby. Rosette cleaned up her cleaning supplies and put them in a nearby closet before walking over to the new couple.

"If you'd follow me miss," she said. The woman smirked at Eric before following Rosette up the stairs and to her room. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" she asked as she held the door open.

"Vanessa," said the woman as she made her way inside.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"There are clothes in the wardrobe and night gown should be in there. Is there anything else you will need?" asked Rosette hoping there wasn't.

"Well if I am to be married tomorrow I will need a wedding dress," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course, I believe we already have one. I shall fetch it for you and make any alterations needed," she said. Vanessa nodded and Rosette left to go hunt down the dress. Someone had bought it for Eric's bride to be, as kind of a hint for him, but clearly it had not been used yet.

Rosette found it in one of the closets and brushed the dust off of it before carefully bringing it down to the new girl's room. She knocked and was told to 'enter'. She walked in and laid the dress on the bed.

"I hope it fits, but if anything it might be slightly too big," said Rosette glancing at her before looking at the dress.

"Well, let's find out," she said simply. Rosette nodded and unzipped it and handed Vanessa the slip. She put that on then Rosette helped her into the dress.

"Nope, it's a perfect fit," said Rosette as Vanessa turned around and watched the skirt fan out before falling into place.

"Great. Tomorrow can I expect you to help me get ready?" she asked.

"Of course," said Rosette.

"Then I will see you tomorrow. Bye," she said and ushered Rosette out. Rosette sighed before finally getting to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

The sun wasn't even up when Carlotta came in and made her get up. Rosette quickly got ready before heading to the kitchen.

"Hello, father. Everything getting ready for today?" she asked and he turned around and she saw his red eyes and huge bags under them, "er, well it looks like you've already started getting ready. Have you been up all night?"

"Yes, ever since I was told the prince was getting married today at sundown," he said and rubbed his face.

"Well I'll just grab breakfast and get out of your way. I'm sure the food and cake will be great," she said taking an apple and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sa cre bleu! The CAKE! I forgot the cake!" he yelled before taking off and pulling ingredients out. Rosette winced and quickly made her way out of the kitchen. She would help if it wasn't for her other duties and because when he cooked he kind of gets carried away and doesn't let anyone else help, and everyone is usually too scared to help.

She quickly ate her apple and tossed the core away before making her way to Vanessa's room. She was already awake and Rosette immediately helped her into some day clothes.

"Breakfast should be ready soon, would you like to go downstairs to wait?" Rosette asked. Vanessa thought about it.

"Will Eric be downstairs?" she asked looking out the window as the sun was now rising.

"I'm sure he will, breakfast usually isn't late, but our chef is a bit stressed out about the wedding dinner," explained Rosette.

"Then, yes, I would love to wait downstairs," said Vanessa. Rosette nodded and led her downstairs where Eric was staring out the window but turned when he heard footsteps. Rosette couldn't help but notice he was very stiff and very unemotional.

"Eric!" cried Vanessa before running the rest of the way downstairs and hugging him.

"Good morning," he said still just as unemotional.

"Thank you, you can go, maybe you can help the chef," said Vanessa waving Rosette off. She nodded and left to go see what else she could do.

She made her way to the laundry room and saw the women there already hard at work and Carlotta was off to the side with a check list of things that needed to be done for the wedding.

"Oh, Rosette, there you are! Can you take these things and the wedding dress onto the boat and start decorating. Thanks," she said handing a large bundle to her and shooing her out of the room. Rosette did as she was told and couldn't wait for this day to be over.

It was finally time for the wedding and Rosette was sitting in the audience watching as the wedding went underway. She was shocked and couldn't help but laugh a bit when some birds dived and attacked Vanessa. It wasn't that she didn't like her, it was just she still really liked Eric. Rosette couldn't help but think it was planned though because it was right before they were to finished the 'I do's. But it wasn't just birds. All matter of sea creatures began to attack, and it was only Vanessa they were attacking. She was bounced by a seal, got pinched on the nose by a crab.

Rosette watched in slight amusement at what was happening before turning to the side and noticing Ariel was standing there. A seagull had pulled Vanessa's necklace off and it flew off and landed at Ariel's feet. It broke and a golden light floated up out of it. It was singing and seemed to go into Ariel's neck until it was her singing. Rosette watched as Eric shook off whatever he was under and ran towards Ariel.

_Great, _thought Rosette, _It was her all along._

"Ariel?" he asked and made his way over to her.

"Eric," she said happily.

"You can talk. You're the one," he said grabbing her hands and smiling.

"Eric get away from her!" cried Vanessa in a not so pretty voice.

"It was you all the time," said Eric completely ignoring the woman he was about to marry.

"I wanted to tell you- uh," Ariel started but then she slowly sank to the floor. It looked like she was in pain. Rosette ran out of the crowd and over to them when she stopped and gasped. Ariel, where her legs once were, had sprouted a fish tail.

"Ha you're too late!" cried Vanessa who then turned into a half human half octopus monster. She cackled as she grabbed Ariel and sat on the railing of the ship.

"So long lover boy." She exclaimed before plummeting down to the ocean with Ariel.

"Ariel!" shouted Eric as he ran to the railing and looked down I the water. He then turned and his eyes landed on Rosette.

"Rosette, you have to help me lower a boat," he said. Rosette nodded and soon a dingy was lowered and he climbed down. Rosette followed after him and he looked confused.

"I helped the last time you went to look for this girl, I'll help you again," she said. She knew she didn't have a chance with Eric, but if she was going to lose to someone she wanted it to be the girl he was madly in love with.

"Thanks," he said smiling before he rowed out to sea.

"Eric where are you going?" cried Grimsby.

"I already lost her once, Grimsby, I'm not going to lose her again!" yelled Eric before they were too far away from the ship.

Eric rowed them out to the middle of ocean then stopped when he saw a light coming from below in the water.

"Stay here, watch the boat," he said picking a harpoon up. Rosette nodded, it was easy enough, and Eric dove into the ocean. It was a while before he came back up gasping for breath. Rosette had grabbed onto him to help him back into the boat when he was suddenly pulled down by two eels.

"Eric!" she cried and reached for him but it was too late.

Slowly the water got more and more choppy and they sky got darker and darker. It was getting hard to see anything but not long after she saw Eric surface with Ariel. She was about to call out to them when the ocean started to tremble and out of the water came a very large Vanessa in her half octopus form. Rosette stared up in horror as Eric and Ariel were on her head. They dove off and Rosette grabbed the oars and started trying to get out of the way. A large wave came and soon the dingy was overturned and Rosette fell into the ocean.

She made her way to the surface but the ocean was too fierce for her to stay up for long before another wave came and forced her back down. She was getting tired and knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Rosette made it to the surface one last time before a wave sent her down and she didn't have the energy to make it back up. She slowly sunk down into the dark abyss and soon she slipped into darkness herself.

Rosette came too and noticed that she was indeed alive. She was laying on top of a small island in the middle of the ocean. Well it was more like a rock that was jutting out of the ocean that was very small. There was an anchor next to her and a telescope and what looked like a birds' nest, but other then that there was nothing. And nothing along the horizon either.

She was very confused. How did she get here when she was drowning? And how was she going to get back? She sat up and tried to see if there were any boats nearby but there was just nothing.

She sat there trying to remember anything she could about how she was rescued. Her memories were very unclear but she did recall someone getting the water out of her lungs. She had to have been on this little island at that time, and whoever it was that helped must have been the one that saved her out of the water. Whoever was crazy enough to do that deserved some kind of prize.

Rosette sighed and leaned down so she was staring in the ocean. She let her fingers trail over the surface as she thought about how to get out of her predicament when she saw a face just below the surface. She jumped up in surprise so she was now sitting on her knees. She glanced down again and sure enough that face was still there.

Who ever it was waved at her and she gave a feeble wave. Soon the face broke the surface of the water and revealed a young man. He had dark hair and green eyes and was shirtless, Rosette couldn't help but notice he was quite handsome. He was no Eric but still her type. He perched his elbows on the rock and smiled at her.

**A/n: **This was a little shorter. I was having a hard time trying to figure out where to cut the story and this was the best I can do. If at anytime it seems like an awkward place to stop, I am sorry, I am trying my best.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Rosette confused.

"How are you feeling? You've been sleeping for quite some time, but you woke up briefly after I dispelled the water from your lungs," he explained. Rosette looked intently at him.

"That was you? You were the one that saved me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said a little taken aback by her harsh tone.

"Sorry, I'm just having a bit of a hard time," said Rosette noticing her tone was not needed, "Um you don't think you can get me off of this rock, do you?"

"Of course, that's why I came back. Eric wants you at his wedding which is tonight. little Princess Ariel is getting married," he said laughing a bit.

"Wait, she's a princess?" asked Rosette.

"Yes, youngest daughter of King Triton," he said.

"King Triton? Wait, how do you know all of this?" she asked. He sheepishly smiled and scooted back a bit. Soon a fin broke the surface and Rosette stared in shock at it.

"You're a merperson as well?"

"Yes. You don't think a human could have saved you from that ocean last night did you?"

"Why did you save me?" He merely shrugged. "Well for whatever reason, thanks…um?"

"Oh, I'm Neptune," he said.

"Well thank you Neptune," she said holding her hand out. He just stared at it, "oh, you probably don't know about shaking hands, do you?"

"No, I don't. Sorry, but you can tell me your name," he said smiling and leaning on the rock once more.

"I'm Rosette," she said.

"Well it is nice to meet you. Now we have a wedding to get you to," he said.

"Oh, right," she said suddenly getting sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just…it's nothing," she said putting on a pathetic smile but Neptune stopped her.

"Tell me," he said.

"It's just for as long as I've known him, I've liked Eric. I never really tried hard to get his attention or anything but I just hoped that one day he would return my feelings. But then he had this girl save his life and he fell madly in love with someone he didn't know, and didn't even know what she looked like. All he remembered was her voice," she said getting upset, but she looked at Neptune sympathetic expression and calmed down, "sorry, I shouldn't be doing this to you. I don't even know you." She reached up and wiped away tears that hadn't fallen yet and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"So you're in love with Eric as well?" he asked taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over it reassuringly.

"Yes, seems so stupid huh? A maid with a prince. No, he should marry a princess, and what do you know he found one. But still I don't know if I want to go to the wedding," she said.

"Then let me take you home. I can't leave you on this rock for the rest of your life now can I? If I did it wouldn't be a very long life," he said in a joking manner.

"Yes, please. Why did you bring me here anyway?" she asked.

"It was the closets place and I had to get the water out of your lungs," he said shrugging.

"Oh, well thanks again," she said. He nodded.

"Now get in the water and I'll swim you back home. I assume you live in the palace since you said you were a maid?" he asked.

"That's right," Rosette said as she carefully slipped back into the water and treaded.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on, but not too tightly, don't need to strangle me," he laughed. Rosette put her arms around his neck so her body was flush with his back and he began to swim. It was slow moving at first so he didn't lose her but soon he picked up the speed and Rosette enjoyed the feeling of the water rushing past her.

They had soon reached the palace and it was just in time for the wedding ship to depart. Eric caught sight of Rosette and went to the side to call to her.

"Rosette! Someone help her up here," he said. A rope ladder was lowered towards her and she grabbed on before turning to Neptune.

"I really thank you so much for saving me, and helping me. I shall never forget your kindness," she said.

He smiled, "it was nothing."

"If you say so," she said and started up the ladder. Once Eric helped her up she glanced down and only saw a dark blue fin swim away. She sighed and looked up at Eric.

"So you found her and now you're marrying her," she said. Eric just pulled her into a hug.

"I though I'd lost you. I don't know what I would have done if I did," he said.

"Eric I'm ruining your suit," said Rosette as she patted his arm to let go of her.

"I don't care. I thought you died, that's more important," he said pulling away.

"I'm alive, see, now I think I'll go change and get some rest," she said and started to head towards the cabin.

"You'll be at the wedding though, right?" he asked. Rosette turned to face him and shook her head before disappearing below deck. Eric was shocked and didn't understand. He was about to go after her but was stopped by Grimsby.

"My dear boy, it is finally that day. Now are you sure you want to marry this girl?" he asked.

"I thought you just wanted me to get married, regardless of how I felt or who it was?" asked Eric.

"I did, but I've seen the way you look at Rosette, you two aren't just friends. Has something happened between you two?" he asked.

"What? No," said Eric before trailing off and remembering their kiss on the lake. It was that kiss that made him not able to kiss Ariel when he brought her on the lake, "no, nothing happened. Excuse me," he said wistfully before heading below deck as well. The maid's quarters were all the way down and soon he came to the room he had left free for Rosette. He knocked and there was no answer.

He knocked again but still no answer.

"Rosette?" he called. There was a shuffle of food steps before the door cracked open.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I come in. I think we need to talk," he said. Rosette opened the door all the way. And let him in. She had already changed into dry clothes, still a maid's outfit, and she was towelling her hair. Eric took a seat and watched her for a bit.

"Did you come in here to see me dry my hair or did you want to talk?" she asked pausing her actions and noticing her was just staring.

"Right, um, I wanted to talk about us," he said.

"What us?" she asked.

"Well…how do you feel about me? Honestly," he said. Rosette put the towel down and faced him surprised.

"What?"

"I want your honest opinion. How do you feel about me?"

"I don't think your wedding day is a good day to talk about this."

"I think it is the last time to talk about this."

"Fine you want my honest opinion of how I feel about you? I like you, hell I might even love you. But what does it matter? You have Ariel and you love her," she said thrusting her hands onto her hips. Eric was just shocked before he shook it off.

"How long?"

"Seven years." Eric coughed.

"Seven years? For as long as you've known me? I must say you hide it well."

"Now what has this accomplished. I highly doubt you're going to leave a princess for your maid." Eric sighed.

"I didn't even think you liked me at all, well I must be honest I think of you as the best friend I never had, but I love Ariel. I just hope you can accept that."

"I have, and I still will."

"Then will you please come to my wedding?" Rosette sighed, "I'll let you have the second piece of cake."

"Hey, you owe that to me already anyway," she said poking him in the chest and laughing. He laughed as well.

"That's right. So does that mean you are coming?"

"Yes, I'll come, and I'll be happy, and marry, and anything else you need me to be," she said, "now get out so I can change into something appropriate for a wedding."

"Yes ma'am," he said getting up and heading to the door before stopping and turning back to her, "Rosette, I am happy you are safe and thank you for all that you have done for me."

"You're welcome, Eric," she said and gave him a soft smile, "now go get ready for your wedding." He nodded and left, gently closing her door.

The ceremony was underway and Rosette was patiently waiting for it to be over. She thought wedding ceremonies were kind of boring, but luckily they never lasted too long. After Eric and Ariel became man and wife Ariel walked to the side of the ship and gave her friends' kisses. Rosette was kind of shocked and looked over the railing to see they were surrounded by merpeople.

Neptune spotted her and waved. She weakly waved back and moved away from the railings. Things were kind of weird now.

The wedding party was underway and as promised, Rosette got the second piece of wedding cake, which had looked like it was already cut before the bride and groom had even gotten to it. Rosette had to leave early though because her father was not feeling well and he kept muttering something about a devil crab, again.

Once she made sure her father was in bed Rosette made her way to the beach and sat there while she watched the wedding ship dock and people started loading off. Last off were Eric and Ariel. He caught sight of Rosette and nodded to her before walking into the palace with his wife.

"Hey," came a voice and she turned to the water and saw Neptune sitting along the shore. The water washing over his dark blue fin as it came up.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked getting up and walking over towards him.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you leave the wedding early with the chef," he said.

"Oh, the chef is my father. He wasn't feeling well so I helped him home," she explained and sat down where the water couldn't get her.

"Well, how are _you _feeling?" he asked as he scooted up so he was sitting next to her.

"Fine, why wouldn't I?" she asked turning to look at him. He just gave her a look and Rosette sighed, "I am fine. I mean I don't really like Ariel all that much, but he does, so I'll just leave it be. Plus there was nothing I could really do."

"You aren't happy though," he pointed out.

"No, I am not, but I'm just a maid, no one cares if I'm happy."

"I care." Rosette laughed at that.

"You don't even know me."

"I would like to though."

"Listen, Neptune, you're a nice guy, and you saved my life, but I'm not Eric. I don't fall in love with people that save my life. And don't you think that there has been enough species switching for one day?"

"Well then how about tomorrow?"

"What do you want?" she asked after laughing. Mermaid boy was starting to get on her nerves. Sure it was cute, but she didn't really like fish.

"Come swimming with me," he said.

"I can't really swim like you can," she pointed out.

"I know, I'll stay on the surface. Please, just come swimming with me and I will leave you alone," he said.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he said. She sighed before taking her dress off and leaving her in her under clothes before jumping into the water. He swam over to her and smiled.

"Take my hand, I want to show you something," he said. She was sceptical but took his hand anyway.

**A/n: **Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome.

-Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He carefully swam on and Rosette focused on not getting water in her mouth or in her eyes.

They finally made their way to a sandbar and he made sure she was steady on there before smiling at her.

"A sandbar? Special," she said laughing and looking around.

"No, it's what's next to the sand bar. Take a deep breath and don't let go of my hand," he said looking at her. She sighed and took his hand once again. She took a deep breath before diving under. She opened her eyes as Neptune pulled her down and she saw an amazing coral reef. It was really colourful and she smiled as a turtle swam by. She watched different fish swim by but soon ran out of air and swam back to the sandbar where she stood up and Neptune broke the surface next to her.

"So?" he asked.

"It was amazing. I've never seen a coral reef before. I didn't even know there was one around here," she said, now all smiles.

"I don't think any humans do, which is why I wanted to share it with you. It could be our little secret," he said smiling.

"Oh believe me, Neptune, there are a lot of secrets that are kept between the two of us," she said patting his shoulder.

"I guess you're right, but still, please don't."

"I won't, don't worry. I have no one to tell anyway. So is that it? I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, sure, would you like me to swim you back to shore?"

"No I am okay." She dived under the water and Neptune smiled before following after her. They made their way to shore and Rosette rang out her hair as she made her way out of the water. Neptune followed behind her and just sat on the beach as he watched her pick up her clothes.

"I guess this is good bye," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Not yet, the Prince just got married, that means there will be fireworks tonight. Come back at nightfall and I will watch them with you. Let you see something amazing from my world," she said. And he smiled. He knew she would grow to like him.

"Sounds great," he said.

"You don't have to have such a large smile, I still think the merman and human thing isn't going to work. But as friends, I can see that," she said then waved before running off. Neptune smiled and then cheered as he dived back into the water and did summer salts all the way down to the bottom of the ocean. He laid there and just smiled until the light from the sun was blocked. He looked up and saw a shark had swam into view and was circling around, this was not good.

He carefully swam away but the movement caught the shark's senses and he turned to face Neptune. He stopped and eyed a cave nearby that was just barely big enough for him. He looked at the shark one more time before swimming as fast as he could to the cave.

Sadly the shark was faster and managed to swim after him and bit his tail. Neptune punched the shark and it realised him and charged after him again. The teeth of the shark caught up to him and managed to give him a few cuts before he found a way to get into that cave and was safe.

Neptune sighed and looked at his arms. They were cut up and he knew he had some cuts on his face and chest. He then took a look at his tail and grimaced. It hurt a lot and was pretty damaged, swimming was going to have to be put to a minimum and he was not going to be going fast. The whole bottom of his fin was pretty much shredded.

The ocean grew darker and he knew Rosette would be expecting him soon. He checked to see if the coast was clear and it seemed shark free so he swam off as fast as could, just in case the shark was lingering.

He made it to shore just as the last rays of sun was fading on the horizon and he sat down on the sand and laid back and tried not to focus on the pain. The salt water had stopped the bleeding but it also made the pain more intense.

"Neptune?" came a voice off to his right. He sat up and turned his face and Rosette gasped and quickly made her way over to him and kneeled next to him.

"What happened to you?" she asked gently touching the side of his face.

"Shark attack," he said wincing as she brushed her fingers over a cut.

"Does that happen often?"

"No," he said, "I mean I see them a lot but I usually out swim them."

"Your fin!" she said noticing it for the first time as the water rolled off of it, "how could you swim like this?"

"It wasn't easy."

"Will it be fixed, like can the cells rebuild themselves?"

"It can, but this is too bad, I doubt it will ever be the same."

"I am so sorry, Neptune. Do you want me to bandage all your wounds? I can go get something to help before the fireworks begin."

"Oh, s-sure, thanks," he said. Rosette nodded and quickly ran off. She returned with some bandages and sat next to Neptune and began to cover his cuts.

"So, how will the other merpeople take you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, will they still accept you? I know people can be cruel up here, how are they down there?"

"They are pretty accepting. I think everyone will just feel sorry for me. But I feel I will feel like a freak. I mean I can't swim as fast I used to, and just look at it," he pathetically lifted his fin then let it drop down on the sand.

"Well you aren't a freak. You're special. But it really does look painful," she as she as finished with the bandages.

"It is just kind of dull now."

"Well that's good at least- Hey, couldn't you ask King Triton to help? I mean he was able to give his daughter legs, maybe he can fix your fin."

"He's the King, he wouldn't have time for me."

"If he's king, then he should make time for you. But regardless I'm sure everything will be fine," she said leaning back on her arms.

"Sure, so when are these fireworks suppose to happen?"

"Soon, I hope. It's getting a bit cold. Aren't you freezing?"

"No, I've lived all my life out here."

"But that was in the ocean."

"The ocean is a lot colder, and I don't wear, whatever you're wearing."

"They are called clothes."

"Right, those."

"Hey, have you ever wished you could be human? Like Ariel did."

"I don't know. I've always wanted to know what it was like to walk."

"It's not that fun. Especially when you do it all day up and down the palace, your feet get so tired."

"How can feet get tired?"

"They start to hurt and it begins to feel so good when you sit down and prop your feet up."

"May I…" he pointed to her feet and she nodded and moved so her feet were on his lap. It was weird to feel scales on her feet but she ignored it and watched him observe her feet.

"What are these?" he asked pointing to her toes.

"They are toes, they help keep balance," she said wiggling them. He then picked one up and started brushing the sand off it until she started squirming.

"What?" he asked dropping her foot and looking at her.

"Nothing, just that tickles," she said. Neptune smiled.

"Oh does it?" Rosette was about to pull her feet away, knowing the look he had just had, but he was faster and grabbed her ankles before tickling her feet. She burst out laughing and tried to get free but his grip was too strong.

"Ah! Stop it!" she yelled before laughing some more. He finally dropped her foot and she immediately pulled them to her and hid them under her skirt.

"You are really ticklish," he said laughing.

"Only on my feet," she said glaring slightly at him, "which you wonderfully discovered."

"Yep," he said just smiling.

"You aren't ticklish are you?" she asked scooting closer to him and he went wide eyed and gulped.

"You wouldn't want to hurt me any more now would you?" he asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"Fine, play that card. But I will tickle you eventually."

"Does that mean we'll be friends for a while?"

"I guess. I mean I have taken a liking to you, so I guess your little swim did the trick. Also I have to make sure you're okay with your new injuries."

"Thanks," he said smiling, "that means a lot to me."

"But please make sure you take care of yourself." She said leaning forward and looking at him seriously.

"I will, I promise you." She nodded and leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Boom! 

"What was that?" asked Neptune looking up at the sky as Rosette pulled away.

"That was a firework," she said. He looked up in awe as the sky lit up with more.

They sat there on the beach and watched the fireworks. Rosette just watched, she had seen them many times before, while Neptune was in total awe at the display. He had never seen anything like this before under the surface. He never knew humans could create something like this.

They continued to sit there even once the last firework went up. Neptune kept hoping more was going to come but it was over.

"I think it is all done," said Rosette causing Neptune to jump and look at her.

"Right, well I must say I think you beat me. That was better than any coral reef by a long shot," he said smiling.

"Eh, I've seen them plenty of times before, I had never seen a coral reef though, so I think you win," she said.

"Fine, we'll call it a draw," he said. Rosette smiled and nodded.

"Well I better go in, it is getting a bit chilly and I have to get up early to work," she said moving to get up but Neptune grabbed her arm.

"I just want to say thank you for coming with me today. I don't really have many friends so this means a lot to me," he said not looking at her. She put a hand on his cheek and turned his head so he was looking at her.

"When I first met you I really did not like you, I thought it was weird, but now that we've spent some time together, well, you're a good guy…er…fish…er," she said.

"Whatever," he supplied and they laughed.

"So please take care of yourself. Now are you sure you'll be fine with that fin of yours?" she asked looking at it.

"I'll be fine," he said. She nodded and waved good bye before heading towards the palace. Neptune watched her until she was out of sight, and with one last look in the air he dived into the water and swam home.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

He had finally reached the area where the merpeople dwelled when he was stopped.

"Good Posiden, what happened to your tail?" came a voice from the side. He looked and saw the King's court composer, Sebastian, on a rock. He swam over and looked the boy over.

"Well what happened?" he asked. Neptune was taken aback, he was still focused on the nights events. He shook it off and blinked at the crab.

"I was attacked by a shark," he said. The crab swam closer and looked at his bandages.

"I've seen these, they are- you were with a human?" he asked hoping that he wasn't right.

"Yes," said Neptune.

"Oh what is our world coming too? You were with a human?"

"Look, I know you aren't all that fond of humans, but you must have softened up to them since Princess Ariel is now one," said Neptune, "plus they aren't that bad. The one I saved not only is helping Ariel while she is on land she helped me after my shark attack."

"Oh no, it's that one girl. The daughter of the," Sebastian gulped, "chef."

"Yes, but she doesn't eat fish. She said she was a vegetarian or something, only eats plants," he said.

"You like her, don't you boy?" he asked eyeing Neptune.

"Well, yes, she is kind and nice and-" he started.

"Yes, and pretty, and all that. But you must realize what will happen if you keep up this relationship," he said.

"We are just friends, Sebastian, and why do you care? You are just a court composer, it's not like you are the king," said Neptune swimming away from Sebastian but then he bumped into someone.

"Your highness!" gasped Sebastian. Neptune turned around and looked up at the King who had an amused smiled on his face as he looked at the boy before he caught sight of his tail and the bandages.

"I'm so sorry your highness," said Neptune backing away from the king.

"Sebastian if you would please leave, I would like to talk to Neptune alone," said King Triton. Sebastian looked between the two and left.

King Triton then turned to Neptune and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So it seems I have another one of my people in love with a human," he said sighing.

"No, your highness, I am not in love, I'm just friends with her," he said.

"Are you now? Because I saw you return and you had the same look on my daughters face," he said knowingly.

"I do not love her now, no, but it is possible I might like her in the near future. Especially if I keep seeing her. She is just so different from the other girls down here. But don't get me wrong, your daughters are great," said Neptune, quickly adding the end.

"Calm yourself, Neptune, it is all right. I will not deny you your heart's desire. The main reason I wanted to speak with you is your tail. I can hardly imagine it can get you around very well, which is dangerous if another shark decides to attack."

"Well what can I do about it?" he asked confused, "the best I can do is hope that it grows back together."

"Ah, but look at who you are talking to," said the king smiling.

"You want to help me?"

"Yes, but now comes the questions what will I be giving you? A new fin… of a pair of legs?"

"Why do you want to help me? And why are you giving me that choice. Don't you think there have been enough changes for one day?"

"Neptune, I know how you make very little friends down here. Your parents often come to me worried. You spend one day up there and you already have a close friend, now if that doesn't mean anything then I don't know what does. Of course you will have to discuss this with your parents before I take any action, but I am giving you a choice and only you can make it. Now go home and when you are ready feel free to stop on by." The King nodded to the boy and swam away.

Neptune was shocked. The king would give him legs if he wanted to? But that would mean leaving his parents, they were the only ones who were ever there for him. He couldn't just abandon them, could he? He decided to go home and talk with his parents immediately. He knew what he wanted but he needed his parents' support.

"Mum? Dad? I am home," he said as he swam into his home.

"Where have you been all day, and what happened?" asked his mum swimming in and over to her son quickly.

"It's nothing, I was out with a friend and I got attacked by a shark," he said.

"A shark? Good heavens," gasped his mother.

"And you lived? Good for you boy," said his dad coming in.

"Honey don't encourage him. Now I told you to stay away from sharks."

"It's not like I did it on purpose. It just snuck up on me."

"Anyway I want to hear about this friend of yours," said his dad.

"Well she's nice and I met her today. I saved her from drowning and then took her to the coral reef and she showed me these things called fireworks and she helped bandage me up after my shark attack."

"Wait, your friend isn't human? Is she?" asked his mum.

"Yes, but she doesn't hunt fish or even eat fish or any animal for that matter," he said.

"Well if she can be friends with you, then I like her," said his dad.

"Phil," said his mum glaring at her husband.

"No, mum, he's right. Actually there is something I need to talk to you about. Once I got back down here I ran into King Triton and he offered me something," he said, "he said he could fix my tail predicament."

"Oh how wonderful," exclaimed his mum.

"But there is more. He said he could either give me a new tail, or legs," he said and there was silence.

"Well surely you would pick a new tail right?" asked his mum confused.

"I don't know," said Neptune.

"I know, this girl, she's something more than a friend, isn't she?" asked his father.

"Not after one day, but I like her a lot, and it's like everyone keeps saying, I have no friends down here, then I save the first human I see and she likes me? It's crazy, but I never felt like I belonged down here."

His parents looked at him then at each other. His father nodded and his mother was hesitant.

"I don't know, Phil. He's my little boy, I can't lose him," she said.

"You won't be losing me. I can swim out here and visit, or something. We can make it work," he said.

"Oh, come on, let the boy live the life he wants," said his father putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. She took a long time to respond.

"All right, but you promise to visit?"

"Thank you mum," he said and hugged his parents.

The next morning Neptune and his parents made their way to the palace and were greeted kindly by the king.

"So you have made your choice, and I see your parents support you," he said.

"Yes," said Neptune.

"And?" he asked. Neptune turned to his parents and they smiled and nodded to him.

The market place was bustling as usual as Rosette made her way around town and picked up the things needed at the palace. Many of the shop keepers stopped to talk with her and she held the conversation until they started asking questions about Ariel. Eric had said he wanted to formally introduce her to the people so she wasn't allowed to talk about her.

It was mid afternoon when she returned to the palace. She had lingered a bit at the stables in hopes that she would be able to avoid having to do any laundry. That was the one thing she hated was laundry because no matter what, she always managed to get completely soaked through.

She walked into the front room and over to the side stairs for the servants when Carlotta came rushing down.

"Where have you been?" she asked flushed.

"In the market. Why? What happened?" asked Rosette startled by the large woman's sudden appearance.

"Just come quick, we've been waiting long enough," she said and shoved Rosette up the stairs. They came to the balcony where Eric, Ariel, Grimsby, and someone whose back was turned were all enjoying some afternoon tea.

"Here she is," said Carlotta. Rosette placed her basket down and walked out and looked around confused.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at Eric.

"Well, go ahead," said Eric looking at Ariel.

"Right, Rosette I would like you meet an old friend acquaintance of mine," she said and the stranger stood up and turned to Rosette who gasped.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Neptune?" she asked shocked. He smiled, as did everyone else. "How? What? I'm confused." said Rosette looking at all of them.

"After we parted for the night, King Triton came up to me and offered me legs or a new fin. I talked it over with my parents and they agreed to legs," he said.

"We found him wandering the beach this morning and Ariel recognized him immediately. He said he was looking for you and of course we had to invite him to stay," said Eric.

"I'm confused still, Neptune, why would you chose legs? And how on earth did your parents agree with that? Why would legs even be an option?" she asked.

"I think we better leave the two alone for this next bit. Come on," said Grimsby and he ushered Carlotta, Ariel, and Eric off of the balcony.

"Would you like to sit down?" asked Neptune gesturing to the chairs. Rosette nodded and they each took a seat and she watched him, waiting.

"So?" she asked after a while of silence.

"I don't really know how to explain this," he said looking at his hands that were folded on top of the table, "I guess I'll just come out and say it. I like you, a lot." He glanced up at her and she had a stoic face.

"That's it? You just like me?" she asked and he was taken aback.

"Well, yes."

"Neptune, you don't change species because you _like_ someone, and hardly anyone does it because they love someone. We're friends, it's nothing serious like Eric and Ariel. And what about your parents? How could they have agreed to this?" Neptune was shocked, he was not expecting this reaction.

"I thought you'd be happy," he said getting angry.

"We met just yesterday! We're friends, that's it. I'm sorry if it appeared like something more."

"Well can't it? Over time? I've never had a friend before and here comes my first friend, my parents were so happy, and then you just blow up in my face like those stupid fireworks! I knew we were just friends and I just wanted to be able to spend more time with you," he said getting up and now pacing.

"Okay, we both just need to calm down and talk this over. Please sit back down," said Rosette taking a deep breath. He glanced at the chair before taking a seat and staring at Rosette, waiting for her.

"Well?" he asked.

"I appreciate the feelings you have, and the sentiment that you would chose legs over a new fin, don't get me wrong. But this can't possibly be what you want. You gave up your life, your family all for me?"

"What life? I was nothing, a nobody. My parents tried everything to help me but nothing worked. It was time to take extremes and it came. I chose legs and I don't want to go back. So you're stuck with me on land."

Rosette thought about it a bit before smiling.

"You're kind of crazy aren't you?" she asked.

"A bit," said Neptune laughing.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to talk to Eric about all this, see what he thinks. Did you have any plan while you were on land?" she asked.

"Just to find you," he said shrugging.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do about getting you to stay in the palace. How about you finish eating and I'll go and talk with Eric," she said. He smiled and nodded and she left the balcony to find everyone trying to listen through the door.

"You could have just stayed on the balcony," she said with an amused smile.

"We heard yelling. Are you okay?" asked Eric.

"Fine, we're both fine, everything is all understood now, but he does need a place to stay," she said.

"Well of course he'll stay here," said Ariel.

"He will?" asked Grimsby.

"Yes, he will. Any friend of Rosette's is a friend of mine," said Eric.

"He can stay in the room I was in when I first arrived," said Ariel. Rosette nodded and quickly went and put her things away before heading down and getting Neptune.

She opened the door to the room and he stepped in.

"It's a bit on the girly side, but I can help get rid of all the pink," she said as he looked around.

"Thanks, pink never was my colour," he said looking at the sheets. Rosette just chuckled and started pulling the sheets off and folding them up.

"I'll be right back," she said and quickly went to the linen cupboard and changed the pink sheets for some green ones. She carried them back and Neptune helped her put them on the bed.

"Well I can let you get settled in unless there is any else you need?" she asked.

"Um, yes do you think you can send Eric in here? I have to ask him something," he said awkwardly.

"I can ask but I don't know if he will be available. What did you have to ask him?" she asked.

"Er, it is kind of a personal question."

"Personal?"

"As in a human male question."

"Oh!" said Rosette catching on, "yes, I'm sure he will help you. I'll go get him." She left and went down the hall to see if she could find Eric. She found him in the kitchen trying to talk to her father but he wasn't listening.

"Rosette! Thank you, can you please talk to your father and explain why we can no longer eat seafood," he said.

"Sure, but you have to go help Neptune. Male problems, he is in his room," she said.

"Right, I knew this would come up. Okay, just get through to your father," he said. Rosette nodded and Eric left before she turned to her father.

"Now father you must understand what is happening in our lives and everything that is changing. I know you don't fully understand these changes but you have to compromise as much as us. Now we have all agreed that we need to stop eating fish, I know it is your specialty and if you feel you can't do it then let us know now, but if not then please make the changes needed," she said putting a hand on her father's shoulder. He looked at hi s daughter and sighed.

"All right, I will change, for you," he said softly and patted her hand.

"Thank you father, now do you need any help?"

"No I am fine. But I did hear a new guy showed up here today looking for you. Anything you wish to tell me?"

"No, he is just a friend. Trust me, I'll let you know if anything happens between us."

"Good daughter, now go run along," Rosette nodded and left the kitchen. She was making her way to her room when she saw Eric up ahead leaving Neptune's room.

"Everything settled?" she asked.

"Yep, everything is good, and incredibly awkward, but everything is understood. You didn't do that for Ariel did you?" he asked as he walked with her to her room.

"No, Carlotta did that," she said.

"Oh well, that's good, it is really awkward."

"But it is kind of necessary and needs to be explained. Anyway, new subject, are you planning on letting Neptune stay here forever?"

"Well just until he marries you and you move out and buy a little house in town and open up a shop of some sort," he said and smiled at her as she raised at eyebrow at him.

"Sure," she said.

"Oh come on, you know it isn't such a bad idea, the guy really likes you," said Eric shoving her a bit with her elbow.

"Right, well when he proposes, I'll think about it," she said before going into her room. Eric just shook his head and went to go find his wife.

Over the course of the next week Rosette found herself working as the peace maker. Both Neptune and Ariel were going through lessons to learn about the human world, and Eric, Carlotta, and Grimsby all took turns educating them. Sometimes they would get frustrated and Rosette would be called in to calm the situation down. She was usually the calm one around the castle and was very good as dispelling the conflicts.

Then there was her father. He was not taking the issue of 'no cooking seafood' very well. He tried to be calm and happy around his daughter but he was trained and skilled in cooking seafood and his food was paying the price. Everything he made just was 'okay' not 'spectacular' like it use to be. And this was not only just making him on the verge of quitting, but he was also on the verge of being fired. He was trying but it wasn't going very well.

It was after a not so great dinner and Rosette was drying dishes and sighing a lot. She had made her father get some rest and try to get over this minor speed bump when Neptune walked in and started helping her.

"How are things with your dad?" he asked. He understood the situation, and where he was uncomfortable around her father, he still cared for her.

"Things aren't looking so great. I try to help as much as I can but things just aren't looking the way I hoped they would," she said.

"I'm sorry, I know this is partly my fault," he said.

"Well we would have had to have done it anyway because of Ariel being married to Eric. She can be quite headstrong when she wants to be," said Rosette placing a dry plate on her stack and grabbing a cup.

"If your father leaves, what will happen to you?" he asked softly, as if he had really been struggling with the question and answer, which he had.

"I don't know for sure, but he is the only family I have and I must stay with him no matter what happens," she said and sighing, "I would like to stay, but that is not a guarantee."

"Can't you talk to Eric about it? You're friends, he should stand up for you," he said putting his cup down and towel and turning to her.

"I could, but I want to wait and see what happens first," she said, "thanks for helping me. We should get some sleep now."

"I agree, it was a long day of learning, you're culture is very interesting," he said as they left the kitchen.

"I know, there are a few things where I wonder where they came from as well, but I'm glad you are fitting in."

"Same here, I finally feel like I belong. But I just don't know what I am going to do once I am done with my lessons and all that, like what will I do with my new life?"

"You're smart, you'll figure it out in time," said Rosette as they stopped outside of his door.

"So are you happy that I decided on 'legs'?" he asked as he opened his door.

"I am actually, it's nice to have someone to talk to at the end of the day," she said smiling.

"Good to know. Good night, and try not to stress too much," he said as he hugged her.

"I will. Good night," she said as they pulled away and she gave him a reassuring smile before heading off to her room.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next morning Rosette was woken up by her father. He had large bags under his eyes and the sun was just barely up.

"What is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Her father sat down on her bed and handed her a letter, it was written in French.

"What does it say?" she asked only able to make out a few words.

"It's a letter I received from a very good restaurant in France," he said making sure his daughter understood before going on.

"Go on," said Rosette.

"They have hired me. I want to leave at the end of the week," he said.

"Oh, father, I am so sorry about this whole situation," she said hugging him.

"I want to know what you want to do," he said, "now you don't have to decide now, but I would like an answer by the end of the day." Rosette nodded and her father left.

She went through the day pretty much in a daze. She did her work but her mind was on her choice, she could not make up her mind but she knew what she had to do. At dinner that night, before they began with their meal, Rosette decided to make an announcement.

"As you may or may not know, my father has received a job offer in France. He is not doing well here anymore and did what he thought was best for everyone. Now he said I had a choice whether to go with him or stay and as much as I love it here and you are all my friends, I must stay with my father. We are all we have for each other and I would worry about him too much. So with that said, I hope you enjoy this last meal prepared by my father and I will be in my room packing should you need me," she said and bowed out peacefully.

She spent the night packing what few possessions she had and Eric, Ariel, and Neptune all stopped by.

"You don't have to leave just because your father is," said Eric, "you are more than welcome to stay."

"I know, and thank you, but I can't leave him," she said with a soft smile.

"Well you will write won't you?" asked Ariel sitting next to Rosette on her bed.

"Of course, everyday if you want," she chuckled.

"Yes, you must," insisted Neptune and everyone smiled at his outburst.

"Okay, I will," she said laughing with everyone else.

"Well if you need anything, just call us. Come on Ariel, let's leave these two to talk," Eric said taking Ariel's hand a leaving with a 'good night'.

"Come here," she said patting the bed next to her where Ariel was just sitting. Neptune sat down and was looking at her hands.

"What is on your mind?" she asked looking at him.

"You. I finally find a great friend, someone I like a lot, and then they leave. It just seems like I'm not suppose to have any friends," he sighed.

"You still will have Ariel and Eric and I will write and visit as often as I can," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but…I guess I will just miss you a lot. You've helped me," he said looking at her now.

"And you've helped me. I promise that when I return we will go swimming, just the two of us."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now would you like to help me finish packing or would that hurt too much?"

"Well how much is left to pack?"

"Um, I think a pair of shoes and that's it."

"I hope you can managed that. I am really tired, you're causing me a lot of stress."

"Sorry, you do look tired. Try to get a good night's sleep."

"I will, good night."

"Night."

He left and Rosette finished packing before going to sleep. She left early the next morning with her father before the sun was even up. She was ready to start her new life in France with her father and was sure to bring a lot of stationary with her.

It had been a month and Neptune had become quite reserved during that time. Ariel and Eric tried to help but they knew what he wanted and needed and she was in France. The only time there was a little bit of shine in him was when the messenger would come with a letter from her.

She did as she said and wrote everyday to them. Everyone had their own paragraph, even Max. Once everyone had read the letter, Neptune would take it to keep. Each night he would read his paragraph before falling asleep, allowing her words to sooth him to sleep.

He was beginning to realize his feelings for her more and more with each passing day that she wasn't there. He had been tempted many times to just go to France and see her, but he felt he couldn't do that, he felt like he would let her down somehow. He didn't know why but he just eagerly awaited her return.

It came soon enough. A lone horse and rider came up to the palace and Ariel was the first one to see them and let them in. She was shocked to see Rosette but happy none the less. Nothing had changed about her, yet there was something different, she seemed older and wiser. Rosette's horse was taken to the stable and the girl's sat down to tea and waited for the boys to return from a sailing trip they went on for the day.

"I'm glad your father is doing well, and cooking what he loves," she said, "even if it still makes me uncomfortable." They shared a laughed and Rosette put her tea down.

"It took a while to get use to the new lifestyle but I love it in France and my father is very happy, which makes me happy," said Rosette unable to stop smiling.

"Well our new chef is very good at what he does, you will see so at dinner tonight," said Ariel before taking a sip of her tea.

"I look forward to it," said Rosette.

"You're back!" came a shout from behind Rosette. She turned around and saw Eric there.

"Hi, Eric," she said with a little wave and standing up.

"Wait till Neptune finds out," he said walking over and hugging her.

"Where is he?"

"Changing boots. They got a bit wet out on the ocean and he said his feet were beginning to smell," he laughed.

"Okay."

"It's good to see you, you seem different," he said taking a seat and Ariel poured him some tea.

"I feel different," said Rosette sitting down as well.

"But you seem healthy and happy, which I can't say the same for Neptune. He has been pretty down since you left," said Eric.

"The only time he would smile was when the messenger would arrive. I think he has very deep feelings for you," said Ariel.

"I know, I've known that. And that is part of the reason why I returned," she said.

"Well now's your chance," said Eric nodding behind him. Rosette turned around and stood when she saw Neptune standing there in shock.

"Hello Neptune," she greeted. There was a silence before Neptune rushed over to her and pulled her into a kiss. Rosette was shocked, yet please, and kissed him back. Eric smiled at Ariel before turning back to the other two love birds.

"I love you, Rosette," confessed Neptune once they pulled away, "my whole world changed when you left and I have realized that I didn't want to just live on land, I wanted to live on land with you. You saw me, as a merman, when not a single other merperson saw me, and you still were my friend when I became human. You have done so much for me and I want to spend the rest of my life doing as much as I can for you."

Rosette smiled and kissed him again before pulling away and looking into his green eyes.

"That was a lot Neptune, but I love you too. I had to come back and tell you," she said. Neptune smiled and just hugged her and picked her up before placing her down and smiling at Eric and Ariel who were clapping.

"Finally you two," said Eric.

"I am so happy this finally happened. You two can be so dense sometimes," said Ariel.

They all sat down to tea and there were smiles all around. Things were beginning to look better for everyone. Rosette's father was quickly becoming a very successful and respected chef in France. Eric had begun his lessons to take over the throne from his father. Ariel had started writing stories of her adventures under the sea and children all over the kingdom had fallen in love with Flounder, Scuttle, and Sebastian. Rosette had opened a shop in town after moving back to Eric's kingdom and now sold sailor's bits and bobs. She had met Neptune's parents and they all like each other.

As for Rosette and Neptune, they were scheduled to be married at some point, but they kept putting it off because every time the wedding came up both the bride and groom could not be found for they were always off swimming.

"It will happen eventually," said Ariel as she stood next to Eric on their balcony and watched Rosette and Neptune swimming around in the ocean below.

"I know," said Eric wrapping his arms around Ariel's waist and they watched the two love birds down below as they swam in the ocean while the sun was setting.

The end.

**A/n:** That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read my stories. I will have another Disney movie story coming out soon. I have planned to do a Treasure Planet story (Jim X OC), a Lilo and Stitch story which will be called _Area Five-O_, and an Emperor's New Groove story (Kuzko x OC). So keep a look out for those. I've only just begun my Treasure Plant story and I only have plots written down for the others but they will come soon enough.

AS for my other stories, I am still working hard on my Wonka story, and my Narnia story is coming to an end soon (for good this time), so if you read those, that is what is happening with those.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


End file.
